Grimlock: Wrath of Remnant
by GojiGrimlockSaurus
Summary: Parody Trailer. Grimlock destroys another of Shockwave's towers on Cybertron, but a weird malfunction in the system transported him to Remnant. Now far from home. Far from the Dinobots. Grimlock must learn to adapt and survive in this strange new world as he does his best to interact with Team RWBY. But his anger may hinder that and harm both his enemies and his new allies.


**Grimlock: Wrath of Remnant**

 _Disclaimer #1: Transformers Fall of Cybertron/Prime © Hasbro_

 _Disclaimer #2:_ _RWBY © Monty Oum & Rooster Teeth_

* * *

 **Wrath Trailer**

In the forests of Vale, the shattered moon shined serenely in the sky despite having part of it broken off. However, the tranquility of the place was shattered when a Grimm Ursa was flying upwards into the air, flailing his black furry limbs about and whining in pain and terror. The Grimm creature crashed down headfirst to the forest floor in a dazed heap as it wobbly tried to stand on all four. Then, it noticed something else big dropped to his left. And much to his terror, it was the black head of a King Taijitu that seemed to have been severed from its neck by something apparently sharp and big enough to inflict this much damage.

The Ursa yelped in shocked fright at the sight of its fellow Grimm and heard the hissing sounds of the King Taijitu that lost its black head. It was apparently in battle with someone, or something. Given that the hissing was not of intimidation, but of fear and terror; the combatant is apparently more than strong enough to make it so as a white head was now loped off in a _single_ slash. The snake's two heads dissolved, leaving the Ursa to ponder his option of either fleeing from the unknown attacker or continue confronting it. However, before the Grimm could reach a decision, a massive shadow loomed over the prone Grimm creature. The bear-like Grimm could only turn around and look up at the source of the shadow. The last thing it ever saw was a large, black mechanical hand larger than the Grimm's head attached to a brawny, dark silver, mechanical arm that looked like a gauntlet with two yellow claws on its wrist and a third one underneath and three pairs of strange glowing red lines on its forearm.

It grabbed the Ursa and the Grimm started to feel pressure growing around its red-marked white skull as the owner of the hand was slowly crushing him with tremendous brute strength. In a panicky and desperate fit to be released from the hand's tightening grasp, the Ursa tried to claw the mechanical forearm in a futile attempt to break free. However, that never happened as the Grimm Ursa now suddenly felt something sharp and blazing hot pierce through his stomach, which caused his swipes to weaken and slow to a dead stop. His insides were cleaved and cauterized by the searing heat of a huge flaming, fiery orange Energon Sword. The "being" released its grip on the Ursa and retracted the sword from the creature's stomach. The Grimm was nearing death as it stood dazed with a burning, gaping hole in its black-furred body before it was torn apart in half by the giant's bare hands.

The halves of the Grimm Ursa dropped to the ground and disintegrated into black dust, leaving only the red-marked white skull of the Ursa. The towering giant robot picked up the skull and inspected it curiously with its red visor. It was interrupted from its curiosity by the howling of Beowolves, which brought its attention to a pack of Grimm Beowolves that were snarling and baring their fangs at the gigantic robot, whose form was shadowed by the moonlight behind it with only its visor being visible in red glowing light as well as the other glowing spots of light all over its body. The giant's outline is apparently similar to that of a heavy bodybuilder or that of veteran warrior with broadened, circular mechanical shoulders, a huge deep chest, brawny arms, and thick legs with massive, heavily built boot-like appendages. Even within the shadows, if one can squint his eye hard enough, the robot has a yellow chest with a weird red symbol depicting the general outline of a robot's face, and a red torso with most of the arms, shoulders, and legs having a dark silver paintjob with some yellow on its feet. The head was black in color, was small compared to the rest of the body, and it was helmeted with a red visor and two small horns on each side. The giant gave out a roboticized growl back in response and threw the Ursa skull away as if it accepted the Beowolves' challenge.

The alien robot warrior then thundered menacingly towards them as its heavy footsteps cause deep footprints. The sword was dragged along the soil leaving a burnt trail as it scraped through. Two of the Beowolves decided to lunge at the giant robot despite being tiny and scrawny compared to the latter's 80-foot tall, hulking, muscular frame. However, the robot surprised the Grimm as it quickly backhand sliced them into half and unexpectedly grabbed one of the Grimm monsters in his massive left hand with surprising speed that bellied his humongous size and built, shocking the other Beowolves. The robotic warrior then slammed the struggling Grimm Beowolf with enough force to cause a good-sized crater to form underneath the Grimm monster. The Beowolf was reeling from the force and impact of the slam before its opponent crushed it underfoot, instantly ending its life. The other Beowolves backed away from the massive mechanical giant in front of them before it did something else that would terrify the piss out of them.

The alien robot warrior struck its sword directly into the ground, embedding it deep into the soil. Then it slammed both of its fists into the ground before its body started transforming. The warrior's body started to reconfigure its gears like a complex, moving puzzle piece. The legs interlocked together to form a long, muscular, lizard-like tail. Its fists and arms become legs. The body becomes horizontally slanted upwards as it now has tiny arms armed with three sharp claws. Then finally the thick neck and a boxy rectangular head with an enormous maw filled with many sharp, armor-crunching teeth completed the alien robot's transformation. Now a monstrous, robotic giant T-rex stood where the robot warrior used to be as it is its alternate beast form, which earned its kind's general name as a Transformer.

 _ **GGRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!**_

The now 88-ft tall and 210-ft long robo T-rex roared to the very heavens as its sound carried a tone of authority and anger that startled and even scared many of the Grimm Beowolves because they weren't sure what to make of this extraterrestrial robotic organism that transformed into a beast similar to one of their other Grimm species. However, the shock didn't last for long before the Beowolves growled and this time, they barked demonically at the robotic T-rex as they were more than ready to tear it apart. The Transformer dinosaur had the same thing in mind about turning the Grimm Beowolves into dog chow. The silent standoff went on for minutes before Grimlock made the first move as he charged on forth with jaws agape to sink his teeth into the Grimm creatures.

[The screen cuts to black as soon as the alien robotic T-rex's jaws snapped shut in front of the camera. Then we hear a quote from the T-rex Transformer.]

" **Me Grimlock want to munch metal!"**

[The screen then shows the now known Transformer, Grimlock, running on the highway in his hulking robot form, not caring if human bystanders see him in plain sight.]

His heavy footsteps shake up the highway as he barrels his way through the traffic heedless of the cars and trucks crashing into one another. Weiss was about to perform her glyph to freeze the street in around her to make Roman Torchwick's stolen Paladin slip to stop him, but was prevented from doing so as she didn't count in the unexpected arrival of Grimlock. Roman was the most shocked as he didn't know anything about the taller robot, which left him wide open to be tackled by the brusque Dinobot and both crashed through the electric panel and tumbled down to the hard ground underneath two highways.

Ruby, who had been anticipating Roman, was caught off guard by Grimlock that tackled Roman's Paladin as were Yang, Weiss, Blake, Sun, and Neptune.

[The screen turns black and then shows where Grimlock laid a few feet away from the Paladin he just tackled with.]

A creaking sound was heard as it came from Grimlock as he pushed himself off the pavement just as Torchwick was able to rise his Paladin to stand on its feet. The criminal was frazzled by the impact of his fall, but with the Paladin being durable and tough enough to protect him, he was fine. However, when the biggest shock came to Torchwick when Grimlock stood up to his full height of 80 feet tall. The Dinobot towered over everybody and the Paladin only reached up to the Transformer warrior's knee. Grimlock was truly a giant compared to the Paladin as not only is he bigger than the mech, but he is much sturdier, heavier, and more heavily-built. His brusque and bodybuilder-like physique along with the ominous red glow coming from his body and helmet's red visor truly made him intimidating and daunting for anyone at first glance. Torchwick became shocked, horrified, and awed by how this robot that had tackled him earlier on the highway was bigger and probably tougher than the Paladin he was piloting.

"Holy shit! It's still freaking huge!" Torchwick swore at the sight of Grimlock's towering stature that easily dwarfed his Paladin.

"Unbelievable!" said a flabbergasted Weiss.

Roman aimed his Paladin's guns at the Dinobot, who so far has not yet done anything else other than look down at the stolen battle mech. The orange-haired, suited criminal didn't like that gaze he was getting from this titan of a robot as he felt like that he was being eyed by a hawk as a foolish prey animal to it. That infuriated him as he is used to being the predator, but not the prey as he is right now and he wishes to remedy that by blasting this overgrown tin can into scrap metal!

"All right, you oversized walking toaster! I don't know what's your game here or why you have business in trying to pick a fight with me every time. But I know how to use this bad boy, so back off or risk becoming a pile of junkyard scrap," Roman threatened the larger robot. But it had no effect on Grimlock as he now walked towards him, which causes the young Huntsmen and Huntresses to tensely ready their weapons, not knowing how this will turn out.

Roman was put off by the seemingly act of defiance from this hulking freak of a robot as he unconsciously pulled the mech back away from it.

"Hey, didn't I warn you! Stand down, monster!" Roman shouted angrily at the approaching Grimlock, but again, the threat did not have the desired effect on the Dinobot as he kept lumbering towards him. Roman was starting to sweat inside the cockpit as he slowly felt fear creeping up his spine. What did he do to make this hulking metal monster pick a bone with him when he had never seen or heard about anything like this?

In desperation, Roman fired one of the guns at the ground before the robot advanced further.

"Stay back, don't you dare come any closer, or I will not hesitate to shoot you again!" This seemed to stall the robot…only for a second before the giant walks toward his Paladin again.

"Get away from me, you giant freak!" This time, Roman started unloading Dust ammunition into Grimlock only for the shots to bounce off his Cybertronian armor harmlessly, much to the shock and disbelief of Torchwick, including RWBY, Sun, and Neptune, who were speechless as to what's happening in front of their eyes.

"What the?! No, how is this possible. Those shots should have shred any battle mech to pieces," Roman's left eye twitched nervously as he was starting to feel more and more scared by the second Grimlock was closing on to him.

"What the hell are you?"

"What the hell are you, you f****** glitch!" Roman screamed angrily as he snapped and went to punch the Dinobot as he pulled back his Paladin's right hand into a fist. Then he launched his mech's fist forwards the torso, only for the fist to hit the alien robot's massive palm that blocked his attack.

Roman could only stammer as he could not believe that the Paladin, supposedly the one of the most powerful weapons of war to aid the White Fang in achieving their goals, was stopped with just the palm of this gigantic hand with no sign of damage to it or whatsoever. Grimlock gripped the entire forearm of the relatively small mech and twisted it with just the turn of his clawed wrist. He then hoisted the mech up to the level of his visor as he growled menacingly at it before he spoke,

" **Me…Grimlock."**

Torchwick could only stare wide-eyed at the image of Grimlock's ominous visor as he was paralyzed with shock. However, the Paladin began to move when the Autobot warrior pulled him closer to his face and…

" **ME GRIMLOCK NO GLITCH!"**

The Dinobot practically roared angrily in front of the poor thief, who nearly wet his pants from the sound of his deep, brutish voice. Afterwards, Grimlock pulled his right arm back still holding onto the Paladin.

" **Me Grimlock…** " Then Grimlock _threw_ the battle mech, **"…KING!"** With so much force packed in the throw, Torchwick's mech was thrown at such mind-blowing velocity that he was sent flying and smashed through several pillars of concrete before coming to a not-so graceful and harsh landing that damaged the Paladin. Roman was bombarded with red lights in the cockpit that signified that his mech had already sustained a lot of damage. But before he could have time to piece together what just happened, he heard a battle yell above his machine. His eyes went really wider than usual as he actually saw Grimlock jump a hundred feet up in the air and was descending rapidly towards him with the killing intent to crush him!

Roman barely pulled himself out of harm's way when Grimlock's fist slammed only the pavement where the cigar-smoking criminal's cockpit was a few seconds ago.

* * *

[The screen then turns black.]

(Play "Superbeast" by Rob Zombie)

The scene shows the Dinobot Commander now fighting off a Grimm Ursa in the Emerald Forest. The Grimm was trying to inflict damage on the towering Autobot, but Grimlock's size and speed outclasses the bear as he simply moves around it and kicks it hard in the gut. The Grimm bear gets the wind knocked out of it before Grimlock killed the soulless monster by slamming his massive, boxy fist into its skull, crushing it into a messy pulp.

Then Grimlock is shown pummeling packs of Grimm Beowolves and two Nevermores with relative ease for a veteran warrior like him.

" **Strange black and white things attack. Grimlock gets lunch!"**

Grimlock uppercuts several of the Grimm monsters, sending them flying into the air. He stomps on a Beowolf and then, grabs a large boulder and hurls the projectile at the Nevermore that took the brunt of the sharp feathers being sent his way. The rock hits the Nevermore and disorients it to cause it to fall to the ground. Then Grimlock pounces on the struggling bird-like Grimm monster and brutally tore its wings as he kept punching it to death before twisting its neck with a sickening crack.

[The next scene shows Blake, Pyrrha, and Ren being cornered by a Deathstalker at the edge of a broken bridge]

But before Jaune and Nora could take any action, the scorpion Grimm was yanked from the two human Hunters and cat Faunus by the tail. Grimlock's presence shocked all of the Hunters present including the Nevermore that stopped flying to take a look at the strange newcomer that was robotic in appearance and much more bulky and massive compared to its fellow Deathstalker. Grimlock held onto the tail and swung the scorpion around before slamming it backside into more ruins causing the place to shake.

The Deathstalker was dazed from the impact before Grimlock stomped on its chest and cracked the armor, which caved into the scorpion's organs, killing it. Others winced or cringed at how brutal Grimlock was in finishing the beast. The Deathstalker soon disintegrated into a black mist. Then two more Deathstalkers showed up after sensing the sudden death of one of their own along with a Tarrantula-like Grimm, a Mantis-like Grimm, and two more Nevermores flew to where the one Nevermore is in surrounding Grimlock, RWBY, and JNPR.

" **Big black and white bugs are still just bugs. Me Grimlock squash puny bugs and stupid birdbrains!"**

The Dinobot pulled out what appeared to be a hilt. Jaune, Pyrrha, Yang, Ren, and Weiss all had their eyes widened as a large energon blade erupted from the hilt with Ruby and Nora fangirling at the sight of such an awesome, badass weapon with sparkles in their eyes.

Grimlock slashes his energon sword at one of the Deathstalkers and immediately severs the tail stinger. The Deathstalker cries out in pained surprise, which elicits a response from the other Deathstalker, and provoked the spider-like Grimm and the mantis-like Grimm into attacking Grimlock. He puts up his Energon shield that shielded him from being stung in the leg by the second Deathstalker, but which left him open for both the spider and the mantis to leap onto Grimlock's sides and try to bite him. Fortunately, their bites couldn't pierce through the ultra-hard Cybertronian armor as he shrugged them off with relative ease and bashed the spider with his shield.

Grimlock then slashed the spider into half before moving onto finish off the tailess Deathstalker that tried to pierce him with its claws. Those were slashed off as well and Grimlock swung the blade down unto the Deathstalker bisecting it into half just like he did with the Grimm spider.

[The scene then switches to Grimlock confronting a team of Huntsmen and Huntresses called ARBN in the Coliseum with one side of the arena being a molten lava biome and the other being a stormy mountain biome.]

"Go Grimlock!" Ruby cheers on for him.

Grimlock charges at his opponents, who quickly dodged out of his way as he shouldered rammed into the mountain, shattering it on impact. Then Grimlock backhands his left hand at Bolin and Reese that avoided being hit by his massive mechanical arms as he then turns around to face them once more. Bolin leaps up in the air as he jumped above where Grimlock punched the ground where he was a seconds ago before landing on his metallic fist and running up his arm. He then leaped up once more this time to strike his staff down onto Grimlock's masked visor. However, Grimlock parried the blow by using his meaty right fist to block Bolin's attack before pushing him with the backward swing of his arm. This left him open to be hit in the face by Reese as she used her skateboard to do so. However, no visible damage has been done to Grimlock even when a laser blast coming from Nadir pelted him.

" **Puny little Hunters hit Grimlock with pathetic little weapons. Hunters make Grimlock mad, especially punk girl with skateboard! Me Grimlock crush tiny annoying punk girl with skateboard. RRRAAAARRRGGGH!"**

Grimlock then decided to chase the skateboarding Reese and the green-haired purple hoodie girl had her eyes widened in shock to see the 80-foot tall Transformer charging towards her like a runaway truck. She quickly sped off in a zig-zag direction across the lava field to avoid being crushed by Grimlock as he hammers his fists or tries to stomp her causing the arena to shake.

Reese then notice that one of Grimlock's hammering strikes was about to hit her and send her flying if it were not for the timely kick of Arslan into the robot's chest, causing the Transformer to stumble back from the blow before balancing himself. However, he was knocked from his feet when Bolin and Arslan kicked and punched at such velocities with enough momentum to stun him momentarily. Grimlock growled as he tried to get up only for his hand to get entangled by Arslan's rope as she started pulling on his right arm with her mighty strength. Nadir shot his bladed shotgun at every part of Grimlock hoping to find a chink or any weakness in the armor with Bolin doing the same up close and personal as he strike his staff as hard as he could to at least make a dent in the Autobot's tough exterior. Reese converted her skateboard into two separate customized Dust pistols as she shot the alien robot warrior from afar.

However, Grimlock was hardly fazed by their attacks and grabs Bolin with his left hand before his staff could strike onto his helmeted head.

" **Little Hunters think they clever with trick. Grimlock not amused! Hunters are of no challenge to Grimlock. Grimlock smash them all!"**

He then throws the martial artist-like Huntsman towards Nadir, which knocks them out momentarily. Grimlock then yanked Arslan by yanking his right arm with the string still attached and spun her around like a cowboy would with a rope. Next thing, Arslan sees is that she was now slammed into Reese and they were sent careening almost to the edge of the arena. Nadir and Bolin's aura levels were taken out by significant portions including Arslan and Reese, while Grimlock's aura hardly lost any of it thanks to his Cybertronian armor, his tank-like body, and his experience as a former gladiator from his time in Kaon on Cybertron prior to the Great War.

" **If they want more, Grimlock will give them more, TRANSFOOORRRRRMMM!"**

Grimlock slammed both of his fists into the ground as his body started to reconfigure and transform into his alt. beast mode. Team ARBN could only look in amazement and fear as Grimlock transformed into a taller, robotic version of the fearsome _Tyrannosaurus rex_ in front of them. Entire crowd cheered like crazy as Grimlock finished his transformation with a booming roar and spitting out his flames to boot.

[Scene switches to Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and Team CDRL being confronted by a dragon-like Grimm creature called Firebane]

Grimlock quickly comes to their rescue and transform into his T-rex form. He then clashes with the Firebane, which is almost as big as he is. The two kept headbutting and bitting at each other. Grimlock then swung his tail at the dragon's masked face, which sent the Grimm creature skidding a couple yards away, knocking down trees in the process. The dragon then wrapped his tail around Grimlock's leg, catching him by surprise as he pulled his tail and yanked the Autobot off his feet. The Firebane then pounces on top of Grimlock, scratching the robo T-rex in the face with his claws while Grimlock's tiny arms prevent him from pushing the Grimm off of him. The dragon also resorted to trying to bite the Autobot's head off and Grimlock kept strafing his head right and left until he managed to push the Grimm off with his beefy legs.

" **You fire-breathing flying lizard strong, but me…"** Grimlock then blasted fire into the dragon's face and while it was trying to extinguish the flames, he charged and headbutted the beast hard in the ribs.

"… **Grimlock… stronger!"**

Grimlock stampeded towards the beast that had its wind knocked out of him from being headbutted in the chest. He then proceeded to repeatedly stomp the dragon-like Grimm on its neck and face before sinking his metallic, sharp fangs into one of its wings. With the twist of his neck and jaws, he savagely ripped apart the wing, which caused some like Jaune, Ruby, and Weiss to turn pale green, while others wince in shocked disgust of Grimlock's fatal move.

[The scene switches back to Roman firing whatever's left of his Paladin's weaponry at the charging Grimlock.]

Grimlock barrages through the missiles and gunfire thrown at him and grapples Torchwick by the cockpit. The Dinobot then dragged the con thief through the pavement, scratching the mech in the process and pummeling it into more concrete pillars before jumping up and hurling Roman Torchwick into the ground once more. Grimlock then transforms into his T-rex mode and immediately stomps on Torchwick's busted up mech.

" **Grimlock does more than just bite, me Grimlock eat stupid orangehead's faceplate!"**

Grimlock chomps on the Paladin and then twirls it around in his jaws, ignoring the panicked screams and cursing from Roman Torchwick. The Paladin was crashed into the ground forcefully and the almost scrapped up battle mech bounced up a bit from the impact, allowing Grimlock to quickly kick it hard. The result was the mech shattering into scrapped pieces of metal and body parts with the unfortunate criminal being very bruised and bleeding.

[The camera focuses back onto the Autobot's fight at the ruins where Grimlock just chucked a Mantis-like Grimm at one of the three Nevermores, knocking both of them out of the fight for good.]

The Dinobot Commander spotted a Nevermore flinging its sharp feathers at him and within a snap, Grimlock puts up his shield, which protected from being skewered with the bird's dart-like weapons. The flying Grimm then flew towards the Autobot, intending to scratch his faceplate. However, Grimlock knew what the bird was about to do, so he sidestepped from the bird's lunge at the last minute and slashed downwards, slicing its wing off, causing the Grimm to fall to its death as it shrieked its last before disintegrating.

[Switches to the scene where Grimlock has pinned the now wingless Firebane with its wings savagely ripped off with his taloned foot struck forcefully onto its bony chest]

The last thing the Firebane ever see is the T-rex's mechanical mouth wide open with teeth as Grimlock chomped on its head with a crushing bite force that utterly destroyed it into a bloody pulp and ripped its neck off by pulling hard on it. All of the Hunters-in-training stared at the fatality slack-jawed as Grimlock roared to the heavens while standing on top of the dead Firebane.

[The scene cuts to black and then abruptly switches to where Grimlock in his robot form rose his fist high up in a victory pose in the Amity Coliseum]

" **Me Grimlock… strongest… warrior…ever!"**

The crowd roared, whooped, and cheered in ecstasy in response.

"Woohoo! That's our Grimlock!" Yang cheered as she too rose her fist in the air.

"Awesome performance," Blake commented as she happily clapped for their Dinobot teammate and friend.

"I expect no less from a gladiator like him," Weiss smirked as she is still impressed by Grimlock despite his brutish, unrefined fighting style.

"Oh yeah! Me Ruby happy that Grimlock won for Team RWBY!" Ruby said as she mimicked Grimlock's caveman-like speech pattern.

[Scene cuts to black]

[Screen fades to show Roman Torchwick being arrested and escorted to a ship being Atlesian soldiers. Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Sun, and Neptune reconnecting with each other in Vale's city plaza, Team CFVY introducing themselves to them and Grimlock. Everything seemed fine until…]

 _ **BOOM!**_

Everybody immediately prepped their weapons when they heard the sound of a gigantic foot stomp and went into a defensive perimeter.

"What on Remnant was that?" Velvet asked.

The ground shook and vibrated with each footfall getting closer and closer to them.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's big," Ruby said narrowing her eyes.

Then a deep, rumbling guttural growl echoes through the air.

"And hungry," Blake said gripping her Gambol Shroud and locking her stance.

Then a small group of Atlesian soldiers and AK-200s were running frantically about into the plaza screaming in horror when all of a sudden, a huge black, bipedal shape with rough, rugged crocodile-like scales, a long, thick lizard-like tail, puny three-clawed arms, bleach white plate-like armor on its back, hips, and tail, and an enormous head with white, red-striped, plate-like armor on its skull armed with massive sharp teeth barrages through a Dust shop (think of a 95-ft tall, Grimm creature version of the Vastatosaurus rex from Peter Jackson's _King Kong_ ).

The scattershot of debris sent some of the poor soldiers to the ground. When they tried to get up and run, it was too late as the Ravager clamped jaws onto its unfortunate victims and swallowed them whole. Then the T-rex-like Grimm monster then emitted a terrifying roar that went on for miles.

 _ **GGRRRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRNNNGGK!**_

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Jaune screamed in terror with others in a similar state of horror and terrified shock, except Grimlock.

"Holy shit!" Coco swore loudly as she never encountered a Grimm like this Ravager before.

"By Monty, I thought Ravagers are supposed to be extinct!" Weiss screeched in exasperation.

The Ravager aimed its hungry, soulless glare at the groups of Hunters, Huntresses, and the strange gigantic robot beside them and growled menacingly at them.

"Not anymore, Ice Princess," Yang cocked her Ember Celica and went into her boxfighting stance, which prompted others to prepare to fight this monster with their very lives.

"Come to think of it. Grimlock, that thing looks like you when you transform!" Ren stated as he noted the striking similarities between the Ravager and Grimlock's T-rex mode.

"Oooh… Looks like we found your Grimm counterpart, _Grimm_ -lock," Nora half-jokingly said with her pun, which surprised everyone… not in a good way.

"Ugh… Nora!" Pyrrha facepalmed at Nora's attempt to pun, which seems even lamer than Yang's due to the situation they are in right now.

"Actually, Nora's right. They do look almost identical to each other… well, except for Grimlock being a giant robot," Sun carelessly said, which caused Blake to even facepalm and groan in embarrassment of her fellow Faunus' obliviousness to the situation.

"And here I thought Yang's puns were bad," Weiss shook her head in disbelief.

"Uh… guys. Grimlock doesn't seem to be too happy about what you just said," Ruby nervously said as she noticed Grimlock glow more crimson with his body shivering and shuddering in growing rage.

"*Gulp* Uh oh…" Neptune slowly backed away from the ticking time bomb that was in the form of the hulking Dinobot gladiator.

"Grimlock… c-calm down!" Blake tried to motion to the increasingly aggravated Autobot to cool his gears down, but that fell on deaf audio receptors for Grimlock as he glared more and more hatefully at the Ravager in front of him.

"Grrrrrrr!" Grimlock snarled venomously with his fists clenched in an ironclad squeeze. Then his snarling turned into more threatening, bestial growls that were starting to rise up and up in volume as his robotic body started to emit a dangerous orange aura.

"This isn't looking good. I think we better…" but Jaune didn't get the chance to finish as Grimlock went from growling to roaring as his he arched his body back and threw his arms out to the sky.

" _ **GGRRRAAAAAOOOOOAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!"**_

His aura exploded sending everyone flying off their feet and repulsed the Ravager back a bit. The Ravager was stunned momentarily before it roared back gutturally and just as angrily at the hulking alien robot that was now filled to the brim with unadulterated animalistic rage.

" **Grimlock hate Grimm. But Grimlock hate YOU even more 'cause you look like me! GRIMLOCK HATES IMPOOSSTTTERRRRS!"**

Grimlock transformed into his T-rex mode and unleashed his loudest, angriest, and his most bestial and vicious roar at the top of his vocal processors towards the T-rex-like Ravager with the latter responding with equal intensity of animalistic animosity.

"Oh no! Everybody get back!" Ruby screeched.

" **Stupid Grimm faker! You are nothing like me…Grimlock! Grimlock tear you apart! RRROOOOAAAAAARRRRR!"**

Grimlock went out berserk with the Ravager now fallen into primal, raging bloodlust as both charged at each other like extremely pissed off bulls on a really bad, hot day. Their jaws agape with their mouthful of teeth and fangs showing with each other's killing intent colliding at full force. Once Grimlock gets close enough to the Ravager's neck, he lunges with the Ravager doing the same as he got closer to Grimlock's neck.

[Then the scene abruptly cuts to black and then we are shown the title screen of this fanfic]

 **Grimlock: Wrath of Remnant**

* * *

[The screen fades from title screen to black. Then it fades away to show Cardin bullying Velvet in the lunch hall by pulling her bunny ears]

Team CRDL were teasing the bunny Faunus at her lunch table with Team RWBY and Team JNPR glaring at them. However, immediately after Russell called Velvet a freak, glass and brick were broken and smashed through as Grimlock came barreling in causing other students to be rudely shocked and surprised by the Dinobot's sudden rampage. Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren were also shocked and flabbergasted at Grimlock. To make matters worse, Grimlock was really and truly pissed off as he was growling and glowing red in rage after his audio receptors picked up Team CRDL's trashy remarks thrown at Velvet. Hearing them somehow brought back bad, traumatic memories of his time of being tortured physically and psychologically by Shockwave and the Insecticons in their twisted experiments. Remembering them makes him even angrier and he has severe anger issues ever since he and his team of Dynobots were experimented on and transformed into the Dinobots. Thus, Team CRDL have unwillingly provoked the bloodthirsty beast inside of him and he is going to make them pay dearly for that.

Students screamed and scrambled to get out of robotic titan's way as his feet crushed several wooden tables underneath his feet. Food was splattered and soiled as the terrified students ran to flee away from the carnage that Grimlock was about to unleash. Grimlock stomped towards where Team CRDL and Velvet were. His massive foot stomps have already had Team CRDL shaking in their boots, not to mention that compared to the Transformer, they were ants to this gigantic, battle-hardened gladiator.

" **Grimlock hate bullies! Bullies hurt friends, they hurt me. Make only Grimlock ANGRIER! Me Grimlock destroy puny stupid bullies… GRIMLOCK SMASH!"**

Grimlock transformed into the towering Tyrannosaurus rex, which caused everyone within the cafeteria to screech and scream in panicked horror of seeing a robot transform into a monstrous dinosaur.

 _ **RRROOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!**_

Velvet had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from screaming as her eyes widened in shock and awe by the sidelines.

Team CRDL screamed like girls, forgetting to utilize their combat training as their minds were too scared to focus.

Grimlock reared back and then lurched his head forward, mouth open wide as he spewed flames out towards Team CRDL and towards the camera.

 _ **GRROOOAAAAARRRR!**_


End file.
